


you could say i'm... 'kinky'

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University/College, Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, maybe?? - Freeform, they're just idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: "Yeah, I'm kinky. My kink is you getting all the love and attention you deserve.""I regret kissing you.”





	you could say i'm... 'kinky'

**Author's Note:**

> just some self-indulgent fluff based on a comment my friend got
> 
> hope you enjoy ^^

Johnny had a couple too many drinks. 'A couple' meaning he was told to have one and he had actually had about 5 shots, at least 10 bottles of beer, and half a cup of water he immediately spit out. His roommate - although, it could have been anyone - had gone to the party specifically to drag Johnny back to their room. He had been thrown onto the couch (gently, since Johnny was pretty sure Kun couldn't hurt a fly if he was offered ₩1 billion) and given a lecture that he half-remembers was about drinking too much and getting in trouble again. Kun sighed softly and gave Johnny a blanket and pillow before leaving to his bedroom, unaware of Johnny staring after him with some feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite place, but felt awfully close to longing.

He was on the couch for what felt like hours and hours. He felt himself slowly sober up as the night dragged on, listening to the quiet and rhythmic ticking of the clock hanging over the TV. Looking at the clock, it told him that it was around 4 in the morning, which meant Kun would get up in 2 hours and he'd have that look on his face that Johnny always received when he was dragged home after drinking too much. Feeling sober enough to walk, Johnny pushed himself off the couch - taking a few seconds to stabilise himself - and walked slowly towards Kun's door, where he could see faint light coming through the gap between the floor and bottom of the door. He heard Kun laugh quietly at something, which made him smile. Kun laughing was always something that made him happy, because it meant that Kun was happy.

Johnny stood there for an awkward amount of time, just listening to Kun's occasional laughter. He decided that he had been standing there long enough and opened the door slowly, wincing as it squeaked. The noise made Kun look up from the computer in front of him and pause what Johnny assumed was a video. "Johnny?" he asked, frowning slightly. "I thought you were asleep." Johnny rubbed his neck sheepishly and shuffled his feet.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "I couldn't get to sleep." Kun looked to his computer and then back to Johnny.

"It's almost 5 in the morning, and I brought you home at 10 pm," he said, closing his computer and shrouding the room in darkness. "You're telling me that you were out on that couch for nearly 7 hours?" Johnny didn't answer, only walking towards Kun with the muscle memory of doing it one too many times. He reached Kun's bed and sat down on the edge, close enough to Kun that he didn't need to see the other. "Johnny, sweetheart, go to sleep. Please. It's way too late for you to be awake." Johnny's spine tingled with the pet name, but also with the defeated tone of voice Kun spoke with.

Johnny reached out blindly for Kun, resting his hand on the other's knee. "I should say the same to you," he said, absentmindedly running a thumb over Kun's skin. "You're never up this late." Kun sighed and placed a hand atop Johnny's own. "Is something wrong?" Johnny asked. "Do I need to beat someone up?"

Kun laughed, making Johnny's pulse speed up ever-so-slightly. "No, no, it's okay," he said. "I'm just being silly and overthinking things. You don't need to worry." However, Johnny already was worrying and didn't intend on stopping any time soon.

"You could never be silly, Kunnie," Johnny said. "Tell me what's wrong? Please?" The room was doused in silence for a long time, and Johnny started to get antsy. "Kunnie?"

"Promise not to laugh at me?" Kun asked in a voice so small it hurt Johnny's heart. The hand on Johnny's gripped the sides of Johnny's palm gently, and Johnny never wanted it to stop.

Johnny rubbed Kun's knee again. "Of course not, Kun," he said. "Not if it's something making you sad."

"Thank you, Johnny," Kun said, and didn't continue. Johnny didn't push, only rubbing Kun's knee rhythmically. "Uh, it's kinda stupid, but I might... I think I have feelings for someone who couldn't love me back." Johnny froze, his mind racing too fast for his still-processing-the-alcohol body. "I-it's just... I love them a lot, but they've never exactly given me any hints that they like me back.”

Johnny didn’t reply, too busy sorting through his own head. Kun liked someone. Kun liked someone who wasn’t Johnny. “A-are you sure they haven’t given you any hints?” Johnny asked. “Because you’re perfect and handsome, and I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to date you.”

“O-oh, thank you,” Kun stuttered. “You really think so?”

Johnny felt offended on behalf of Kun for the question. “Of course I do!” He said, slightly too loud. “You’re amazing, you’re caring, you work so hard, you’re fucking handsome as shit, and I will beat them up if they make you sad because anyone would be fucking blessed to date you. Fuck, I would date you.”

Kun froze, and Johnny wasn’t sure why. “Y-you woul date me?” he asked. Johnny’s mind went from 100 to 0 in an instant, all coherent thought thrown out the proverbial window of his mind.

“I... yeah?” Johnny knew he could have easily left it here, but he was nothing if not reckless. “I mean, you take care of me when I drink too much and you’re really pretty and every time you laugh I get butterflies in my stomach because I like it when you’re happy...” Now Johnny had gone too far. “But, I know you like someone else. The offer for me to beat them up is still on the table.” Johnny stood up, wrenching his hand out of Kun’s attempt to keep him still.

“Johnny, please,” Kun called. “You can’t beat up yourself...” Johnny froze in what he thought was the doorway.

“What?”

“You’re the person I like,” Kun said. Johnny heard the bed creak with the removal of Kun’s weight, and Kun’s presence behind him soon after. “Do you really feel like that?”

“Like I want to kiss you every time you cry or smile or just breathe? Yeah,” Johnny said. No backing out now. “Have for a while now.”

“Well, I’m doing all those things right now,” Kun said softly, placing a tentative hand on Johnny’s bicep. Johnny turned around to face Kun, hoping he was saying what Johnny thought he was. A car drove past, it’s headlights shining in the room and lighting up Kun’s face.

In those few seconds of light, Johnny got a proper look at Kun’s face. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and a small smile graced his lips, and in the shitty car lights, Kun had never looked more handsome. “Does that mean I can kiss you?” Johnny asked, wishing he could blame his shaking voice on the booze. Johnny saw the outline of Kun’s head nod slightly and leant in slowly, his lips meeting Kun’s halfway.

Now, Johnny had kissed a few people in his lifetime. About half of them while drunk and a quarter as a dare, but none of them compared to kissing Kun. Johnny couldn’t wax poetic about how soft his lips were, or how sparks flew, because they weren’t. It was late, they were both tired and there wasn’t anything that told Johnny that Kun was ‘the one’. What Johnny could say, however, was that Kun’s hesitancy made Johnny melt. Johnny knew that Kun had only kissed a few people before, but he was still hesitant, as if one wrong move would ruin it all. When they pulled away, all that filled the room was soft breathing, but Johnny didn’t want it any other way.

“You’re a good kisser,” Kun said. Johnny laughed.

“It’s almost like I’ve done it before,” he giggled. “Come on, we should get to sleep.” Kun leaned his head on Johnny’s chest and Johnny pulled him close.

“I’d rather stay up all night kissing you,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy already.

“We can do that tomorrow, alright? For now, sleep time.”

On the way back to bed, Kun got Johnny’s attention with a tap to his forearm. “I heard a rumour that you’re kinda... kinky...” Kun’s voice grew quiet at the last word. “Does this mean I’ll be dragged into that?”

“The rumours are true,” Johnny replied, getting into the bed beside Kun and placing the computer on the ground. "Yeah, I'm kinky. My kink is you getting all the love and attention you deserve."

Kun hit Johnny’s waist gently and burrowed into his chest. “I regret kissing you already.”

“No you don’t, sweetheart.”

“... You’re right.”


End file.
